


MML Drabbles and One Shots

by writingandreading



Series: milo murphy's law shorts and drabbles [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: everyone in mml
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandreading/pseuds/writingandreading
Summary: just a bunch of one-shots and drabbles with mml characters, mostly short drabbles
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Melissa Chase & Lydia & Amanda Lopez & Milo Murphy & Bradley Nicholson & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Series: milo murphy's law shorts and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128272
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Holding Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is milanda

**Holding Her Hand~ Milanda Drabble**

¨ The pizza was great. Thanks for taking me, Milo.¨ Amanda warmly smiled at Milo while they talked outside of Ye Olde Pizza. They had been on one date before. It was on Valentine's Day and love was in the air. After that, they would text and talk, but hardly ever go on dates. They were good friends and everyone knew they both liked each other but did _they_ know that they liked each other back.

¨ It was no problem. I guess we should get back home.¨ Milo requested, smiling back at Amanda.

¨ Of course. Well, see ya!¨ Amanda waved as she started to walk away. 

¨ Wait!¨ Milo called out. Amanda turned around and looked as if she was waiting for him to finish. ¨ I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk home alone.¨ He waited for a moment, gathering up the strength, to say this simple yet huge question to Amanda. ¨ May I walk you home?¨

Amanda's cheeks turned red and she felt millions of butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to immediately scream out yes but decided to keep her cool. ¨ Sure!¨ 

She turned back to walk with Milo, and as soon as she reached him, his hand touched hers. It was like perfect serenity to feel his touch, and perfect tranquility to feel hers. They didn't say much to make sure that they didn't ruin the perfect moment. Besides when they reached Amanda's home everything that Milo wanted to hear was said, ¨ Thanks for the perfect evening, Milo. I would love to do it again.¨ Amanda whispered this as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Amanda was the best girl in the world and that was the only confirmation he needed to know that she was his one and true love.


	2. Failing in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakavendish prompt for @asksaramurphy on Tumblr Dakota tries to tell Cav how he feels but fails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I meant to spell it as failing

**Failing In Love~ Dakavendish Drabble**

It was another day picking up trash for P.I.G. They had spent half of the day in the hot sun. Cavendish was quiet today which was odd for Dakota. Cavendish was always complaining. He always had something to say. I mean Dakota didn't mind hearing his voice, but sometimes it could be a little annoying. Today was refreshing, however.

They joked and laughed and played around. They were sweaty and tired, but at least, they were sweaty and tired together. The more Dakota thought about it. The more he got these odd feelings. Cavendish and him were friends and they have established that many times, but then again, there is nothing wrong with a change of pace.

> ¨ Uhh... Hey Cav?¨ Dakota and Cavendish were back in their crummy old office/apartment. It was a very small apartment which they had turned into their work space.
> 
> ¨ Yea?¨ Cavendish replied getting add odd feeling in his stomach.
> 
> ¨ Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were going home.¨ Dakota smiled weakly. He had failed again, and this time it hurt him the worst.

¨ Uhh...ok?? Yea, I was just thinking about leaving. As a matter of fact, I'll go now. Toodles!¨ Cavendish waved goodbye and walked ut the door. It was a little abrupt, but then again, it was Cavendish.

As soon as, Cavendish walked out of the old building Dakota couldn't take it. He slammed his fist on the table and took out his diary. He preferred to call it a journal, but there was a difference. A diary is a place where you write about how you feel, and a journal is a place where you write about things that have happened. And he knew good and well this was a diary.

He began to write and just let his feelings take over:

> _I try over and over, but everytime I freeze up. Does he feel the same away or is this just me?_
> 
> _I want to say I love him without stuttering, but I know that it could never happen. I love him,_
> 
> _but does he love me._

Eventually, Dakotas tears began to drip, leaving marks in the small notebook. Dakota wanted to wipe his tears away so he went into the other room to get a towel. As he walked out, Cavendish walked back into the room to retrieve his glasses which he left sitting on the table.

¨ I cant believe I forgot these old things, I'm pretty blin-¨ Cavendish paused when he saw the empty desk and the open notebook. Cavendish tried to mind his business, but the notebook was calling his name. 

Cavendish began to read the notebook in his head, but his emotions caused him to read it out loud. ¨ But does h-he love me...¨ Cavendish kept in tears until he heard Dakota walking back into the room.

He put Dakotas notebook back on the desk and rushed out of the room leaving Dakota standing there alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're prob not crying but I am :(


	3. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Zalissa drabble that I can't explain

**Bet On It~ Zalissa Drabble**

It was another day at school, and Melissa and Zack were bored out of their minds. Milo was sick again today, and without him being here, everything was going to be normal, and normal was boring.

> ¨ So how was taking the bus today?¨ Melissa asked Zack as they were walking into Homeroom.
> 
> ¨ Eh. Boring yet blissful.¨ Zack, proudly, replied as they sat in their seats. 
> 
> ¨ Forget boring! Today is going to be one of the best days of my life!¨ Bradley exclaimed, getting excited.
> 
> ¨ Shut it, Bradley!¨ Melissa said, pushing Bradley back in his seat.
> 
> ¨ Yeah... yeah...¨ Bradley rolled his eyes and quietly watched everyone talk.
> 
> ¨ So what are you two going to do today?¨ Amanda asked Melissa and Zack.
> 
> ¨ Why do you want to know?¨ Melissa squinted her eyes at Amanda.
> 
> ¨ Just because...¨
> 
> ¨ Because of WH-¨
> 
> ¨ Ummm.. before this gets too heated, I´m going to go to the bathroom.¨ Zack stated this and walked up to the teacher and got a hall pass. 
> 
> ¨ Good. The plan worked.¨ Amanda stood on her desk and spoke out to the rest of the class. ¨ Now, who betted that Melissa and Zack were going to end up together?!¨ 

Melissa sat there and watched the whole class raise up their hands and their money. Melissa was confused out of her mind and turned to Mrs. Murawski to see if she would do something instead she turned to see this Mrs. Murawski also had her hand raised with her money. Melissa couldn't sit here and watch everyone put their money in the middle and sign their names on an odd piece of paper.

> ¨ What in the world is happening here?!¨ Melissa stood up and yelled.
> 
> ¨ Well, were making a bet. Why would you have a problem with it Ms. Gambler?¨ Amanda replied, staring her down while still making sure to count the money properly.
> 
> ¨ Uh, Mrs. Murawski, May I leave really quick?¨ 
> 
> ¨"As long as youre leaving to meet Zack. I want my money.¨ Mrs. Murawski said as she put her money in the pot.
> 
> ¨ Fine.¨

Melissa walked out of the classroom and spotted Zack walking back. She stopped him in his tracks, leaving him confused and dazed. ¨ Zack, apparently, the whole class made a bet that we would end up together. Did you know about this?¨

¨ Well, yeah. I put my money in there. Did we win?!¨ Zack got excited. waiting to see if he would get his fair share. It was a dumb question that Melissa didn't mind answering. 

¨ Yes.¨ She leaned in to kiss him softly. ¨ Yes we did.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one will probably be a doof and the kids one


	4. Dates and Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doof being a big brother to Sara  
> (even though he is not her ACTUAL brother, but yknow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters include Sara Murphy, Doofenshmirtz, and PERRY

**Dates and Dresses~ Drabble #4**

¨ _WHY IS THERE NOTHING TO WEAR?!¨_ Sara screamed causing the house to shake. 

It was a calm day in the Murphy household. Martin and Milo were out skiing with Zack and Melissa _again._ Brigette was out shopping for groceries to compete in this year's second goulash tournament. The house was quiet and still until Sara went through the crisis that was not being able to find any good clothes to wear. Doofenshmirtz was actually in the shed and wasn't sitting on the couch today. He heard the yelling and decided to go check it out.

> ¨ Uhhh.. Hello?¨ Doofenshmirtz said as he knocked softly on her opend oor.
> 
> ¨ I don´t have the time Dr. D! I can´t find anything and I need to find something or _something_ bad is going to happen!¨ Sara said without making any eye contact with Doof. She was rummaging in her closet with clothes thrown everywhere. 
> 
> ¨ What?¨ Doof asked as he sat on a chair in her room, looking at the different clothes layed everywhere on the floor.
> 
> ¨ Neal is going to hate me! I mean what kind of human would come dressed in a Dr. Zone shirt on a date!¨
> 
> ¨ You did it before as I was told¨
> 
> ¨ Yeah, but I did not know if that was an _actual_ date!¨ Sara didn´t bother to look at Doof geeting up and gathering different shirts.
> 
> ¨ Oh. Well, it is very easy to find stuff if you just think outside of the box, right?¨
> 
> ¨Yeah I guess...¨ Sara replied and looked back at Doof with her clothes in his hands. ¨ If you are a Murphy the box is usually on fire.¨
> 
> ¨ Good! You are used to thinking outside of the box, so this should be easy for you.¨ Doof smiled as he walked towards her door. He paused when he noticed she did not move.¨ Well, come on!¨

They went outside to the shed in the backyard. It was getting close to sundown and that was when Neal would pick her up for her date. Whatever Doofenshmirtz wanted to show her he needed to show it quickly. 

When they got inside of the shed, Perry was making a dress on a sewing machine and was doing a great job of it. Sara looked at his work station and noticed the different jewels and lists he had on the desk. One of the lists had client's names and orders. 

> ¨ So Doof what did you want? ¨ Sara said picking up a shirt that seemed to made by them off of a chair.
> 
> ¨ Well, ever since, Octalia we noticed that we worked well together. ¨ Sara was a little confused given the fact that she didn´t know what Octalia was, but she let him continue. ¨ One day Milo came in here complaining about the fact that he was running out of sweater vests, so I made him one. Then, taught Perry how to make one too.¨
> 
> ¨"You know how to sow?!¨ Sara was shocked, given the fact, that he used to be an evil scientist.
> 
> ¨ No. Now, _we_ knew how to sow¨ Doof said, motioning to him and Perry the platypus. Perry chattered in response.
> 
> ¨ Ok... What does this have to do with me and my date with Neal?¨ Sara said, tapping her foot impatiently.
> 
> ¨ Well... since you have a bunch of old shirts, I thought we could make a new dress out of it!¨ Doof smiled, looking very proud.
> 
> ¨ You and a Platypus?! Id liked to see you try!¨ Sara joked and sat down and watched them get to work.

They worked quickly. They sewed fast and efficiently and did not stop for any breaks. Sara couldn´t do anything but watch them work. She was amazed by how good Perry was. I mean he was just a platypus! When they Doof stopped his part and gave it to Perry for the finishing touches he asked Sara to sit in this chair.

It was a fancy chair, so she did not mind sitting in it. Once she sat down, he began to work on her hair. He curled it and took out what he liked to call _that stupid four-leaf clover._ Once he finished her hair, Perry finished the dress. They sat in the shed and waited for Sara to try it on.

She looked absolutely stunning in it, and Neal would definitely see it.

> ¨ OMG! Thank you guys! I love this so much!¨ Sara exclaimed and twirled around.
> 
> ¨ No problem¨ Doof said and Perry chattered.
> 
> ¨ But why did you take my four-leaf clover out? Its for luck.¨
> 
> ¨ You don´t need luck when you are loved.¨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may recommend anything in the comments or in my ask box on Tumblr @incorrectmmlquotes  
> or at least I think that's my name  
> Have a wonderful, sparkly, sunshine-filled day :)

**Author's Note:**

> you may request whatever you want. have a wonderful, sparkly, sunshine-filled day :)


End file.
